Dexmedetomidine HCl is a new generation, highly selective and potent alpha-2 adrenoreceptor agonist. It has effectively decrease anesthetic requirements in experimental animals and humans. Doses of dexmedetomidine studied so far in humans are usually well tolerated, exhibit sedative and analgesic properties, and provide hemodynamic stability. It causes a dose dependent decrease in blood pressure and heart rate associated with a decrease in norepinephrine.